El café de los corazones rotos
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Harry parpadeó sorprendido cuando frente a él apareció aquella magnifica estructura. Una cafetería simple pero elegante que jamás había visto. El letrero de madera colgaba un simple 'El café de los corazones rotos'.


**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**El café de los corazones rotos**

**.**

Harry parpadeó sorprendido cuando frente a él apareció aquella magnifica estructura. Una cafetería simple pero elegante que jamás había visto.

El letrero de madera colgaba un simple '_El café de los corazones rotos_'.

-¿Harry?-preguntó Hermione-¿qué pasa?

Él no respondió. Solo podía mirar a las personas que antes no habían estado ahí tomando un café. Algunos con un libro en sus manos, otros mirando tristemente el Callejón. Otros más parecían acurrucados en mantas, en pequeños sofás. Uno de ellos pareció darse cuenta de que él podía verlos y le sonrió desanimado antes de volver a su café.

Este era...

_El café de los corazones rotos._

Una cafetería que, se decía, solo podían ver algunos. Aquellos que estaban tristes. Desconsolados.

Harry, a pesar de todo lo que había enfrentado en su vida, jamás lo había visto.

_La dejarás de ver una vez que tu corazón se haya animado, _decían,_ es triste, pero a la vez es hermoso. Porque siempre dejas de verlo. Entonces sabes que puedes seguir adelante una vez más._

_Su dueño es un secreto, nunca podrás decir su nombre fuera de la Cafetería._

_No es quien esperarías, pero finalmente es quien más puede ayudarte._

_Su ubicación es inexacta, siempre estará donde se necesite._

-¿Harry?

Oh, si él veía el café, tenía el corazón roto, ¿no era así?

-¿Podrían seguir sin mí, chicos?-preguntó a sus amigos.- Tengo algo que hacer.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Ron indeciso-podemos quedarnos.

-No, yo... estoy bien.

-De acuerdo-exclamaron ellos y continuaron. Harry los vio alejarse y entonces, cuando nadie más lo observaba caminó hacia el café. Apenas puso un pie en uno de sus pequeños escalones, un menú apareció frente a él.

_Bienvenido al Café de los Corazones Rotos._

_Lamentamos mucho que tengas que visitarnos, pero por favor, siéntete libre de hacer uso de nuestras instalaciones por el tiempo que sea necesario._

_Antes de entrar, tenemos unas pequeñas reglas._

_1.- No puedes hablar de nuestra apariencia o ubicación fuera del lugar. _

_2\. No puedes decir que nos estás visitando. Puedes decir que nos has visitado, cuando tu estadía haya finalizado por completo y no puedas ver más el edificio, siempre que no menciones lo anteriormente descrito._

_3\. No puedes hablar de las personas que nos visitan. Ellos están en una situación similar a la tuya, por favor, sé respetuoso._

_4\. Sí puedes hacer amistades. _

_5\. Sí puedes llorar o hacer berrinches._

_6\. No puedes lastimar verbal o físicamente a otros clientes._

_7\. Puedes decir tu nombre completo a otras personas, ellos solo verán tu apariencia real cuando tú mismo se lo digas. _

_8\. El dueño puede ver tu apariencia real. Es la excepción a la regla 7._

_9__. No puedes mencionar al dueño de la tienda, ni agredirlo. Su apariencia es la real._

_10\. Puedes pasar horas, sin preocuparte por el tiempo que estés, pero debes irte a la hora de la salida. Al día siguiente siempre podrás volver._

_11\. Puedes dejar propinas. Mas el servicio es gratis._

_Si estás de acuerdo con estas reglas, por favor. Continúa._

_Todo lo dicho/hecho en el interior del local no será divulgado._

_Disfruta tu estadía._

_Ya verás que tu corazón no siempre estará roto._

Harry lo hizo. Al principio estuvo titubeando un poco, pero apenas cruzó el umbral, un pequeño gaffet apareció frente a él. Lo miró de cerca.

_James._

Parpadeó sorprendido de que su primer nombre no fuera usado y luego se miró en el espejo y notó que sus ojos verdes ahora eran azules, y su cabello negro, castaño. Se acercó a la chimenea, junto a un pequeño sofá y entonces el fuego se prendió y un chocolate con malvaviscos apareció frente a él.

Rió, como un niño pequeño, y lo tomó.

-Parecía que lo necesitabas-exclamó una voz a su lado, y le dejó un pequeño pastel de melaza. -Lamento la tardanza.

Harry iba a agradecerle cuando al voltear, se topó con Draco Malfoy. Vestido con ropa blanca y un pequeño pastel, Draco le sonrió levemente y abrazó la bandeja que traía con él.

-¿Malfoy?-exclamó.

-Hola, James. Ha pasado un tiempo. Lamento que puedas ver el café, pero ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no descansar un rato?-preguntó suavemente.- Si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes escoger entre tener un amigo o hablarme en la barra. Si necesitas un libro, tenemos un mueble, justo ahí-apuntó- si necesitas dormir un rato ponte cómodo y pide una manta. También tenemos algunas otras áreas, para diferentes actividades. El mundo puede ser duro afuera- recitó como si siempre dijera esas palabras- pero este lugar te permitirá tener un lugar cálido donde tu corazón pueda descansar el tiempo necesario, hasta el día que puedas salir nuevamente y sonreír- exclamó marchándose nuevamente y llevando, esta vez un pequeño pastel de fresas a una chica llorosa.

Ella lo tomó, y él le acarició levemente la cabeza.

-Eres preciosa,-le escuchó decir-y encontrarás a alguien a quien amar.

.

El Café de los Corazones Rotos, era un lugar que te permitía ser mimado, consolado y tener el tiempo a solas necesario que no podías tener cuando tus amigos intentaban consolarte y te hacían terminar llorando. Malfoy iba de aquí para allá, dando palabras de ánimo, preguntando cómo estaban y escuchando todo lo que la gente tenía que decir. Reparando cosas que alguien en un ataque de ira, rompía. Cocinando el plato que necesitabas sin saberlo. Poniendo la música más relajante y tranquila. Habían áreas silenciosas para trabajar. Pequeños sillones puffs para dormir. Lectura, películas, pañuelos. A veces veías a alguien llorando. A veces las personas sonreían tristemente. Pero todas ellas se encontraban a si mismas sintiéndose mejor de alguna manera.

Y entonces, un día, simplemente no volvían.

-Lo he hecho para ti. Dijiste que se había quemado, y puede no verse exactamente como lo dijiste, pero te aseguro que tiene el mismo sentimiento.

Harry dejó el libro que tenía en manos y miró a Malfoy regalarle, a una señora mayor, un pequeño prendedor. Ella al verlo lloró, pero lo tomó con las manos. Más tarde sabría que la anciana había perdido a su nieta en un incendio, y desde entonces visitaba el café.

-Es precioso-exclamó entre llantos.- Es igual al que ella me dio aquel día...

También había una chica a la que Malfoy estaba enseñando a cocinar. El último día que la vio, ella terminó el platillo que repetía día tras día, y lo probó antes de llorar.

-Sabe exactamente igual a la de mamá-exclamó riendo entre lágrimas.

Un hombre, al que su esposa engañó, se encontró platicando, por consejo de Malfoy, con alguien más y se enamoraron, así que dejó de verlos. Un mujer maltratada, se encontró a sí misma siendo sanada día tras día, y asesorada legalmente, por Malfoy. La siguiente vez que supo de ella, al parecer, había dejado a su marido y empezado un viaje por el mundo. Un hombre que no podía pasar su examen de Inefable, se encontró a si mismo, siendo motivado por Malfoy para intentarlo una vez más y estudiando en el lugar. Si tenía dudas, y Malfoy sabía las respuestas, se las explicaba, o ambos pensaban en ello, teorizando y especulando de aquí para allá.

Harry no sabía porque estaba ahí, era cierto que él y Ginny habían terminado hacía meses, pero no sabía por qué se le había aparecido el Café si no sentía su corazón roto, y un día, se lo preguntó a Malfoy en la barra.

Malfoy lo escuchó y pensó por un momento, mirando al resto de la clientela.

-Hay muchas historias aquí, James, -respondió deteniendo el café que estaba preparando-y muchas razones para tener el corazón roto. A veces es un sueño que nos hemos rendido de alcanzar, a veces las personas mueren y no podemos verlas, a veces ellas no nos aman tanto como las amamos. A veces simplemente hemos perdido algo que creemos no recuperar. ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de ver el café?-preguntó.

Harry no respondió. En su lugar, hizo una nueva pregunta.

-¿Por qué creaste este lugar?

Sabía que no estaba prohibido preguntar, pero también que podría ser no tan cómodo para Malfoy responder.

-Porque no pude cumplir todo lo que quería hacer, supongo. Estaba tan triste y desanimado después de la guerra, tan solo, que pensé que estaría bien un lugar donde pudiera estar hasta poder volver a tener la confianza de seguir. Donde pudiera estar con gente, sin que esta me tratara mal. Donde pudiera ayudar en lugar de destruir. Mientras lo hacía, pensé que no solo yo debía estar así. Aunque no creo que estuvieran siendo tan acosados con el Ministerio como yo, o hubieran servido a un Lord loco y tuvieran pesadillas por las noches, pensé que otras personas también podría sentir el fin del mundo. Así que solo, me dediqué ayudarlos y descubrí que al ayudarlos, me ayudaba a mi mismo.

-Entiendo.

A pesar que no sabía como Malfoy podría solucionar aquello que lo llevó ahí, Harry descubrió que amaba el lugar. Especialmente cuando un hombre le enseño como debía sembrar cultivos, una anciana le enseño a tejer. Un niño le contó de su madre, quien lo había abandonado con su padre, que siempre trabajaba.

Harry al oírlo, pensó que le hubiera gustado mucho tener una familia y sentía tristeza de ese pobre niño que la tenía, pero no lo cuidaban.

-¿Puedo ayudarte a cocinar?-le preguntó un día a Malfoy y este asintió y sonrió.

-Esperaba que lo hicieras.

-¿Cómo?

-A ti también te gusta ayudar. Estoy seguro que, como yo, sabrás ayudarte a ti mismo.

Malfoy no decía muchas cosas. Decía lo necesario, lo justo. Si no sabía hacer algo, que creía mejoraría a algún cliente, se esforzaba en aprenderlo. Por ello, el café tenía una pequeña huerta en el fondo, que los clientes también mantenían y un pequeño jardín. Un área de construcción de juguetes, y otras muchas más actividades, acorde a quienes la habían visitado todos estos años.

A medida que Harry encontraba más y más lugares en la cafetería, que otros clientes habían creado y usaban, se sintió menos solitario y pensó que era un tipo de buena vida, y envidiaba un poco a Malfoy por tenerla.

-¿Quién paga los gastos de la cafetería? Si todo es gratis-preguntó un día.

-Yo, por supuesto.

Y otro día preguntó.

-¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos después de la hora de salida? ¿Y cual es exactamente esa hora?

-Las ocho. Deben volver a casa para que no se preocupen por ustedes, y yo también necesito dormir. Si es muy necesario les ofrezco un piso de arriba. Pero no pueden quedarse aquí para siempre. Deben salir, y lidiar poco a poco con lo que los trajo aquí.

Y otro día...

-¿Cómo es que sabes el platillo favorito de cada uno?

-No siempre lo sé, a veces simplemente adivino.

Y otro día...

-¿A qué te dedicas cuando no estás en el Café?

-Todo mi día está aquí. Aunque también administro algunos negocios restantes de mis padres.

Y otro día...

-¿Qué era lo que querías ser?

-Sanador.

Y otro día...

-¿Conoces el nombre completo de todos?

-Si.

Y otro día...

-No te da miedo que entre alguien raro o peligroso.

-No, las barreras me lo dirían.

Y otro día...

-¿Los extrañas cuando se van? ¿Los ves de nuevo?

-Rara vez, dado que paso todo el día aquí. Ellos son, ya sabes, como una familia que crece y aunque se van dejan recuerdos gratos, claro que los extraño.

-Si los quieres como una familia, ¿Por qué no los dejas ver el café una vez que están sanados?

-Porque entonces el nombre no tendría sentido-rió Malfoy, pero Harry sabía la respuesta.

Porque ellos necesitaban continuar adelante, solos, pero sabiendo que si un día volvían a estar destrozados tenían un lugar al cual volver y sentirse mejor.

Y habría alguien ahí, para cuidarlos. Un viejo amigo, con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Y así, los días pasaron tranquilamente.

Un día, volteó hacia Draco y no pudo evitar confesar.

-Estoy muy feliz de haber encontrado este lugar. Y de que ahora seamos amigos- Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Amigos?-exclamó inseguro.

-Bueno sí, lo somos ¿cierto?

El rubio sonrió.

-Sí, está bien. Me alegra que estés feliz por ello-exclamó con suavidad.

-Hasta mañana-respondió Harry, sintiéndose realmente contento y Draco sonrió y agitó la mano en despedida.

-Si, hasta mañana-respondió, pero Harry había dado ya la vuelta y no pudo ver como su sonrisa desaparecía.

.

Al día siguiente, Harry se dirigía al café cuando fue interceptado.

-¡Harry!- Hermione lo llamó acercándose rápidamente. Como Harry se había tomado unos meses de descanso con los aurores no era raro verlo por ahí, pero Hermione, quien trabajaba en el Ministerio, solía estar ocupada todo el tiempo, por lo que era inusual verla paseando en horas laborales -¿Dónde has estado?

Harry la miró unos segundos antes de comprender que no podía decir donde iba.

Inmediatamente pensó en la regla número dos.

_No puedes decir que nos estás visitando. _

-He estado sacándome a pasear. Encontré un lugar nuevo y me gusta, así que voy ahí y me relajo.

Ella, al verlo responder de aquella forma, sonrió.

-Me alegra que estés de mejor ánimo. Tonks me dijo que ayer visitaste a Teddy y jugaste con él.

-¿Mejor ánimo?-preguntó Harry confundido.

-Si, desde que supiste que Ginny tendrá un bebé con Terry Boot estabas decaído. Sé lo mucho que querías tener una familia con ella, y cómo Tonks casi no te deja ayudar en las enseñanzas de Teddy; así que estaba preocupada, pero te ves mejor.

Oh, era cierto. No había querido responder la pregunta de Malfoy aquella vez, pero cuando Molly había hablado de ese bebé en la cena familiar de los Domingo, Harry no había podido sentirse traicionado. Especialmente porque ella había estado saliendo con él cuando ese bebé fue concebido.

Lo curioso era, que realmente, realmente, había llegado a olvidarlo.

-¿Creíste que los evadía?

-Bueno, si-confesó avergonzada.

-Estoy bien, Hermione-exclamó, había pasado tantos días siendo consentido y acompañando a Malfoy, que había olvidado todo aquello y se había enfocado en su ex compañero escolar.

-Me alegro. Entonces, ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo?

Harry, un poco disgustado con ello, asintió. Hoy quería que Malfoy le enseñara a hacer la tarta de melaza.

Asintió resignado, y mientras buscaba un lugar para comer con Hermione, lo notó.

La cafetería no estaba.

-No...

-¿Harry?

-Se ha ido-exclamó asustado.

_Ya verás que tu corazón no siempre estará roto._

Malfoy había cumplido su misión.

.

Sucedió un día común y corriente. Harry había intentado no estar triste por no ver el café, pero pronto se sintió extrañando a Malfoy. Intentó decirse a sí mismo que estaba bien, pero no era cierto. Quería platicar con él, verlo reír, hablar...

Se dio cuenta, entonces, que le gustaba.

Estaba tan desanimado que, cuando lo notó, el café estaba ahí. De nuevo. En otro lugar, pero frente a él.

Su corazón latió feliz.

Y el café dejó de verse.

¿Era una broma?

-Malfoy-gritó a la nada y testarudo esperó a que fuera hora de cerrar para ir a buscarlo. Fue exactamente a las diez de la noche cuando Malfoy apareció en las afueras de su mansión, exhausto. Cuando lo vio, pareció totalmente sorprendido.

-Potter-susurró, pero Harry fue más rápido que él. Lo abrazó con fuerza y rió levemente aliviado.

-Por Merlín, aquí estás.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Draco y Harry se separó de él confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?-Repitió-Pasa que me gustas y no te he podido ver en días.

-¿Qué?-enrojeció el otro y Harry se armó de valor y repitió sus palabras.

-¿Así que, quieres salir conmigo?-preguntó y Malfoy, avergonzado, asintió.

.

Harry sonrió cuando Draco confesó que el café, en realidad, estaba en una parte de Malfoy Manor y usaba hechizos para tener entradas desde varios lados de la ciudad. Pero sonrió aún más cuando dicho rubio parpadeó dos veces antes de mirar al de ojos verdes con la boca abierta y exclamar.

-No puedo ver mi Café.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry confundido, antes de que Draco se volteara y exclamara de nuevo.

-No puedo ver mi Café-recalcó.

-Eso significa...

-Significa que no puedo ver mi propio maldito negocio-respondió apurado el otro y sacó su varita para empezar a deshacer algunos hechizos.

Pero, nuevamente, Harry sabía que significaba; así que caminó hacia él y tomó su mano.

-Hazlo más tarde-exclamó besándolo- mereces un día de descanso, y mereces festejar que tu propio corazón ha sido sanado.

-Pero ellos...

-Más tarde-repitió Harry- más tarde cambiaremos toda la magia y ayudaremos a esas personas. Pero ahora es mi turno de consentirte. Empecemos por ir a un restaurante y comer algo que no hayas preparado. Luego podemos ir al cine, y también al mar. Tomemos un día, solo un día, en el que pienses en ti primero. En el que yo pueda devolverte un poco lo que has hecho por mí.

Draco no estaba convencido, pero Harry insistió.

Ese día, por primera vez desde que la guerra terminó, el café no abrió.

.

Harry levantó la mirada cuando la campanilla sonó y por ella apareció una nueva persona.

-Yo iré-le comentó a Draco, quien, consolando a una chica (Harry había notado que cerca de San Valentín tenían más clientela) asintió.

Por la puerta apareció un hombre, cabizbajo, desanimado. Tenía un traje negro y ojeras.

Y una flor blanca en la mano.

Harry lo reconoció, había visto al hombre en los periódicos y venía de un funeral.

Frente a él apareció el Menú.

_Bienvenido al Café de los Corazones Rotos._

_Lamentamos mucho que tengas que visitarnos, pero por favor, siéntete libre de hacer uso de nuestras instalaciones por el tiempo que sea necesario._

El hombre entró y se sentó en un sofá, lejos de todo. Entonces empezó a llorar. Harry miró el pergamino frente a él.

Sillón cuatro. Café americano con dos de azúcar y pastel de calabaza.

Se apresuró a seguir las órdenes del pergamino y entonces caminó hacia ese hombre y asentó la comida frente a él.

-Hola, Peter. Siento la tardanza-exclamó al hombre que con lágrimas en los ojos lo veía sorprendido.-Lamento que puedas ver el café, pero ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no descansar un rato?-preguntó suavemente.- Si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes escoger entre tener un amigo o hablarme a mí o a Draco, en la barra. Si necesitas un libro, tenemos un mueble, justo ahí-apuntó- si necesitas dormir un rato ponte cómodo y pide una manta. También tenemos algunas otras áreas, para diferentes actividades. El mundo puede ser duro afuera- recitó repitiendo las palabras que Draco le dijo un día- pero este lugar te permitirá tener un lugar cálido donde tu corazón pueda descansar el tiempo necesario, hasta el día que puedas salir nuevamente y sonreír.

El hombre asintió tristemente.

-Gracias.

-No te preocupes-respondió y caminó hacia Draco, antes de besar su frente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo estoy feliz de que mi corazón esté conmigo-respondió haciendo al otro sonrojarse.-Estoy muy feliz de haber encontrado este lugar. De haberte encontrado a ti.

Draco tomó su mano.

-Estoy feliz de que me hayas encontrado.

Después de todo, Draco siempre se había preguntado, si algún día podría dejar de ver aquel lugar que un día construyó.


End file.
